Talk:Bunnie D'Coolette(Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200109113817
Jax Series: Mortal Kombat Type: Power Intro: If he appears first, Jax is casually walking up while smoking a cigar, after the foe speaks, he replies while extinguishing it in his metallic palm and flicking it away. If he appears second, he walks in while doing some boxing jabs and after the foe replies, he ends the conversation while punching his fists together. Round Victory Taunt: Jax does some practice jabs while saying "Say Uncle!" or "Get some!" Victory: Jax takes out a cigar and smokes it before taking it out and blowing some smoke out. Special Moves Assault Wave: Jax fires a beam of purple energy from his arms. (Meter Burn: fires two beams) Gotcha Grab: Jax grabs the foe while saying "Gotcha!" before punching them in the face a couple times then tossing them away. (Meter Burn: punches them in the face multiple times and finishes by punches them across the screen) Machine Gun: Jax takes out a machine gun and opens fire, can also be fired upward. (Meter Burn: fires more shots that deal more damage) Multi-Slam: Jax slams the foe back and forth multiple times. (No Meter Burn) Grab: Jax tosses the foe into the air, jmps up, catches them and then slams their back into his knee. Character Trait: Jax's arms glow purple, granting him boosted attack power and the Ground Pound Special move, which allows him to use up all his trait energy to hit the foe with a shockwave. Super Move: Jax shoots the foe with his L.A.W. Bazooka, launching them into the air where he proceeds to grab them by the midsection and Power Bomb them down to the ground, he then stomps down in front of them and grabs them by the legs before delivering a wheelbarrow suplex that leaves a crunching sound upon impact, he then finishes by lifting the foe to face him and punching them in the face. Wager: Jax locks with his arm and if he wins, he breaks away before grabbing the foe by the face and punching them away. Character select attack: Jax punches the foe across the face. Intro Vs. Harley Quinn Harley Quinn: How did ya lose you're arms anyway? Jax: You don't wanna know. Harley Quinn: Guess I'll beat the information outta ya! Vs. Darkseid Jax: We don't need another Shinnok. Darkseid: I am his superior in every way. Jax: Yeah right... Vs. Cyborg Cyborg: Part machine too? Jax: Nice to meet another fellow who understands me. Cyborg: Lets see who's got the fresher metal! Vs. Poison Ivy Jax: Great, another succubus-type. Poison Ivy: I am simply The Green's guardian. Jax: Mind if I smoke a few of you're plants out? Wagers Vs. Braniac Jax: I'll tear off each and every tentacle! Braniac: I shall take you're arms for myself. Vs. BLue Beetle Blue Beetle: Am I doing well, Mr. Briggs? Jax: Doing good so far, kid! Vs. Cheetah Jax: I hate cats... Cheetah: This one will destroy you! Vs. Superman Superman: Stand down Major! Jax: I don't take orders from you!